Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method for controlling the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As a conventionally known technique, it is feasible for a printing apparatus to detect the size of a sheet stored in a paper feeding cassette with a sensor provided therein and automatically register the detected sheet size as a setting value of the paper feeding cassette. For example, providing a sensor capable of detecting the position of a sheet edge positioning guide is useful to detect the sheet size.
Further, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-15356, in a case where feeding a printing sheet from a manual bypass tray is designated when a printing apparatus performs a printing operation, it is conventionally feasible to overwrite or update the setting value of the manual bypass tray with a sheet type designated by a print job.
According to a conventional method, it is possible to register attribute information about a sheet designated by a job as a setting value of a sheet holding unit. However, a user may intend to execute a job using a plurality of types of sheets stored in different sheet holding units. In such a case, it is impossible to easily register attribute information about respective sheets stored in different sheet holding units as setting values.